1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector and particularly to an electric connector that includes a circuit board for connecting electricity and providing change or process function on input signals to produce other function such as rectification, improved throughput, and cross talk prevention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric connectors are widely used in household appliances, information products, communication devices and the like for establishing electric connection between input current and output current. A conventional connector usually has a terminal with one end for input and another end for output to connect an electric power source with an electric device. However rapid technology innovation in telecommunication products and compact size requirements have created new demands for the connector, such as to include additional function (e.g., rectification, cross talk prevention), adding various type of electronic components (e.g., capacitor, resistor, etc.) to enhance its function etc.